Sold wrapped in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after "My dinner with Jabba". Leia is bought by Rystall Sant, who tries to free her and make her feel like a woman again. Rated M for nudity and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1: The sale

**SOLD WRAPPED IN GOLD: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter one: the sale**

**Set about a year and a half after "My dinner with Jabba". Leia is bought by Rystall Sant due to Jabba losing interest in her. Rated M for nudity and consensual lesbianism.**

Leia leaned back on Jabba's throne as another customer for his spices left, having been cheated out of several hundred credits. Jabba loved using Leia to distract males he did business with, using her sexuality to cloud their minds. He loved the pleasure she had given him these many years she had been his sex slave, loved the outfits she had worn, but if he were to be honest with himself, he was growing bored of her. Leia's friends and comrades were all dead, and with the recent news of Darth Vader killing Palpatine and taking over the Galactic Empire himself, Jabba had nothing to fear from the Empire.

"Master, may your slave ask something?" Leia asked as she looked up at his face but not into his eyes.

"Of course, Kahnkee." Jabba said as he stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

"These past 8 years, serving as your slave, your pet has noticed you are touching her less and less." Leia said as she stroked her hands down her body, clad in her golden bikini costume. "Does your slave not pleasure you anymore?"

Jabba considered this. He had been sating himself on her, but appreciating her body…what was there that was left to the imagination that he hadn't already tried? Darth Vader had been offered her once when he visited the palace, but he had declined due to the fact that Leia's organization didn't exist anymore, and she had no other use to him. He thought he had seen hesitation in the Sith Lord's body language, but he wasn't sure.

"Master?" Leia asked as she stroked his arms. "Does your pet not pleasure you?"

Jabba thought about this, stroking his chins. If he were to admit it to himself, he would say he was growing bored of Leia. She had been an adventure, but these last few years of her servicing him unquestionably with no hesitation, no matter how disgusting the sexual act was, was boring now.

"No, you do not." Jabba said as Salacious Crumb cackled. "You are no longer of use to me."

Leia gasped as Jabba held out his fist to slam on the armrest that controlled the carbon-freeze chamber he had installed in place of the Rancor pit. She glanced around at the frozen bodies of Jan Dodonna, Mon Mothma, Han, Luke, Lando and Chewbacca. Leia even glanced at R2 and C-3PO, their wiped memories no help to her.

"Please, master! Give your pet a chance!" Leia cried out as his fist started to fall. "Your pet will try-!"

"Wait!" a voice called out from the crowd.

Everyone looked as Rystall Sant walked forward, her long cloak covering the one-piece bodyglove she usually wore. Leia's eyes lit up at the sight of her old friend as her lavender skin shone, the purple patterns standing out to her eyes.

"You wish to say something, Miss Sant?" Jabba asked as he kept a tight grip on Leia's chains.

"Indeed." Rystall said as she strutted forwards, her purple eyeliner accentuating her lovely eyes as Leia struggled against Jabba. "I wish to purchase the Princess from you."

The crowd murmured and gasped as Jabba considered this, keeping the scantily-clad Leia on a tight leash. Rystall winked to her as she relaxed slightly, leaning against a pillar for support.

"Very well, Miss Sant." Jabba said as he reached down and picked up a credit chip machine. "I will let the Princess go for 2000 credits."

"1200." Rystall said with a smirk.

She loved to bargain, and Jabba knew it well. He smirked too as he stroked his chins.

"1600." Jabba said as Leia shivered, the cold pillar giving no warmth to her barely-clad body.

"1500 credits, and that's final." Rystall said.

"Deal." Jabba said as Rystall handed him a credit chip.

He slid the chip through a little slot and typed in a code, the device beeping as the credits transferred to his immeasurable bank account. Jabba then touched a magnetic key to Leia's chains, detaching them from the throne and handing them off to a slave girl.

"Clean my pet and have her prepared for Miss Sant." He told a teenage Twi'lek slave girl with vibrant blue skin wearing a silver and pink bikini as he motioned to a slave girl wearing a green bikini with a pregnant belly sticking out and her hands cuffed behind her back. "And take this one down as well."

"Yes, master." The teenager said as she led Leia and the pregnant girl down a long hallway.

Leia's heart felt lighter as Rystall blew her a kiss. She passed the guards and into the slave pits, holding the other slave's hand. Leia recognized them as Jess and Minna and noticed Jess was pretty far along, about 8 months pregnant or more. She winced slightly as she walked, her bound hands unable to touch her own belly.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked as the girl groaned and screwed her eyes shut.

"The baby's just kicking." Jess said as she looked down at her swollen belly. "It's due any day now. Then Jabba will sell us both for ransom."

Leia hugged her close, feeling sorry for her. She had seen such things happen to slaves often in Jabba's palace. Jess pulled Leia into the shower rooms, her pink and silver outfit glimmering as she led Leia forward. Melina Carniss walked in as she pulled Jess into the showers and held her under the shower head as Gammoreans entered the room, most of them naked and crudely displaying their genitals to the girls.

"Strip, all of you." she said as she looked at Leia, Minna and Jess.

Leia and Minna immediately undressed and handed their bikinis to her, the outfits then being hung in a little closet as Leia unbraided her hair.

"You too. I don't care if you're pregnant, you have to get naked." Melina said as she looked at Jess as she stood in her green bikini. "Strip now."

Jess turned around and held up her bound hands as if to ask 'how could I do that?' to the woman. Melina sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, Wartug." Melina said as she pulled a magnetic key from her costume. "If you want her to be able to strip, you need to make her able to take her own clothes off. Think logically, you dumbass."

She unlocked Jess's wrists and stood by as the woman undressed, the Gammoreans enjoying the sight of a pregnant slave girl getting naked in the showers. Leia and Minna had already started showering and were now cleaning each other. Jess turned on the water as two guards groped her from behind, making her wince at the unwanted touching. Leia felt bad for the girl, being groped and displayed naked for males while pregnant must be awful. But there was nothing she could do. She soaped herself up and slowly shaved her legs with a laser trimmer, burning away the hairs that had grown there.

"He hasn't cleaned you in a while, has he?" Minna asked as she scrubbed her lekku, her blue skin shining from the soap applied to it.

Leia shook her head as she shaved her vulva, which had grown a dense forest of pubic hair in the months that Jabba had neglected to shave her. Large clumps of hair were shaved from her legs and vaginal region as she then shaved her armpits. She looked over at Jess, whose hair was being roughly scrubbed by a Gammorean who was groping her naked body. The pregnant woman was in tears as the guard continued squeezing her sensitive breasts and then pressed her against the shower wall, plunging deep into her anus as the woman gasped in pain.

"Don't be too rough on her." Melina said as she mockingly stroked the pregnant woman's face. "We want to sell that baby of hers soon, and we can't do that if it's dead, can we?"

Minna sobbed as Melina planted a sticky kiss upon her lovely face, thrusting her tongue into her mouth and dominating her as she touched and rubbed her swollen belly. Minna cried out as Wartug kept thrusting into her, making her moan in pain and unwanted pleasure. Leia turned away as she picked a laser trimmer and finished shaving her underarms and looked down at her nude form. Her body was totally bare now, hairless but for her eyebrows and scalp. Leia's skin shone from the soap she had applied to it and she smiled as she picked up a bottle of shampoo, scrubbing it into her hair. Suddenly, she felt Melina's athletic body grab hers from behind, cuffing her hands to the showerhead.

"Augh! What are you-?" Leia protested before Melina unzipped her bodysuit and stepped under the water with her in nothing but her panties, stroking her helpless form.

"Cleaning you, slut." Melina said as she slid her large panties down to her ankles and then stepped out of them, holding them in front of Leia's face. "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time…"

Leia opened her lips to scream, met with Melina's thick panties which were stuffed into her mouth. The woman then grabbed a roll of medical tape from an alcove in the shower room and taped her mouth shut, forcing her to gnaw the big panties in her jaws.

"Like them?" she asked as she grabbed and sponge and roughly scrubbed Leia's naked body. "I wore those for over a week, just for you. I was waiting for an opportunity to do this."

Leia screamed through the panties at the revelation of this new information. The taste of this woman's sweat, cum, and various other vaginal emissions was in her mouth, drowning out all other memory of taste. Melina spanked her, making her yelp as she struggled to move her bound wrists from the showerhead. Melina grabbed out a horrible, phallic instrument and squeezed it in a jar of douching liquid, filling it with the cleansing fluid. Leia knew what was coming next.

"Hold still, whore." Melina said as she plunged the device into Leia's vagina and squeezed.

Leia moaned as the fluid was pumped into her uterus, flushing out her vaginal region and dripping down her thighs. Her legs shook as Melina pulled it out and rinsed it off under the water, jamming it into her anus and repeating the douching process with more painful results. When she was done, Melina ripped the tape from Leia's mouth as she choked on the panties, almost swallowing them as the naked, athletic woman tugged them out of her throat.

"Haaugh…!" Leia gasped as she dry-heaved, saliva dripping out of her mouth as the slimy panties were slapped against her face.

"There, now finish cleaning yourself and get back to Rystall." Melina said, throwing her panties into a garbage chute as Leia shivered from the violation. "She needs to get her money's worth out of you as your new owner."

Leia stood on shaky legs as her orifices were both in pain, shakily taking a sponge in her hands. Liquid dripped from her vagina and anus as she scrubbed herself, the grime leaving her flesh as she scrubbed herself clean. Suddenly, a pair of soft, female hands touched her, making her yelp and turn around. Rystall Sant was behind her, naked and glowing in the light as she wrapped her arms around her sex slave.

"Need a hand, love?" Rystall whispered as she kissed Leia's ear, taking the sponge from her new slave. "Don't worry, just hold still. I'll take care of everything."

Leia smiled through her running makeup as her naked owner scrubbed her body, making her tingle all over. Her overly-sensitive skin was covered in goosebumps as she felt Rystall scrubbed her gently and carefully, kissing her was she went.

"I'm going to scrub your back now." Rystall said as she rubbed the sponge over Leia's bare back, soaping her up and rubbing grime off of her shoulder blades. "Deep breaths, love. You're shaking."

Leia hadn't even realized she was, but she took several deep breaths, her firm breasts heaving every time she did so. She relaxed as she felt Rystall scrub her breasts from behind, her nipples hardening as she did so. Leia moaned as she felt her new owner lift her breasts up and scrub underneath them, cleaning sweat and dust off of her skin. Soon, Leia felt her soft hands scrubbing down her sides and arms, rubbing her freshly-shaven body until it glistened.

"There you go, just relax." Rystall whispered. "Here, let's clean each other."

She turned Leia around and handed her a sponge, which Leia immediately started scrubbing her with. Rystall guided Leia's hands with her own, picking up another sponge and cleaning Leia's body as she did the same. In no time, both women were scrubbing their faces and hair with shampoo, Leia's face an expression of bliss as she cleaned Rystall body. Rystall felt so sorry for Leia, such a strong woman, reduced to a slave girl who was forced to ask permission to have an orgasm during sex…she grew up listening to her speak on the holonet, idolized her as a hero. Rystall remembered when she first met her in the palace, how strong she was despite her broken state. She wanted that Leia back, she didn't care how.

"There you go, all clean." Rystall said as she hugged Leia close, holding her under the shower to rinse all the soap off of her body. "Let's rinse off and get dry."

The two women stood in each other's embrace for a long 5 minutes that seemed to last for an age, rinsing themselves off before Rystall shut off the water. She led Leia out of the shower and over a drying grate, turning it on and hugging her tightly as the two nude women were blasted dry with warm, compressed air.

"There you go, baby. Now, let's go." Rystall said as she kissed Leia's ears and picked up her metal costume. "Get dressed and we'll leave in a few minutes. My ship is right outside."

Leia walked over and picked up her golden bikini, clipping the skirts around her waist before strapping on her bra. She stepped into her boots and pulled on the bracelet and armlet, not bothering with her hair clips. Rystall found she preferred Leia with freely-flowing hair, anyway. She took Leia's hand and led her through the court, bowing to Jabba in tune with Leia.

"Thank you, exalted one, for allowing me to purchase your favorite slave." Rystall said as Leia smiled.

"You are most welcome, miss Sant." Jabba said as he turned to a beautiful vibrant blue Twi'lek who had just walked in wearing a silk dress. "I hope you enjoy her. Farewell, princess."

Leia waved goodbye as Rystall led her out the door into the Tattooine sunlight. The two suns beat down upon the Theelin and her human slave she was leading by the hand, making Leia squint at the bright light. Her boots provided excellent thermal protection, but the rest of her costume not so much. Leia was sweating as they walked towards a parked YT-1000 freighter that was parked a safe distance away from Jabba's palace, the outside painted in rainbow colors.

"Oh baby, you're sweltering!" Rystall said as she wrapped her cloak around Leia's near-naked body, leading her up to the ramp. "Here, let me get you inside before you get heatstroke!"

Rystall led Leia into a shady area beneath the rainbow ship's left side, opening the loading ramp and leading the scantily-clad slave inside. Leia looked around the interior as the cool air beat down on her body. The inside was clean and cool, painted a pleasant blue and white. The smell of fruit filled it as Rystall kissed her cheeks and unwrapped her bikini-clad body.

"Welcome to the _Iron Angel, _my love." She said as she took Leia's hands. "Sit right down and get comfortable, we'll be ready for takeoff soon."

Leia sighed in relief as she sat, her rounded bikini bottom making her fall backwards slightly as she relaxed. Rystall walked down a tubular corridor to the pilot's cockpit and started up the engines, making the ship hum. Leia held on as the ship lurched and then slowly lifted off the ground, hovering into the air.

"Hold on tight, love." Rystall said as she grasped the throttle and directed Leia to the co-pilot's seat. "We're going to enter hyperspace now."

Leia quickly belted herself in and held Rystall's hand as the Theelin pilot flipped a switch and blasted off into hyperspace, the ship rocketing off into the void of space. She recalled Han and Chewbacca doing this, and the memory brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly, her memories, blocked out by the rapes and the violations and the brainwashing…they were all coming back! Leia remembered who she was, what had happened, and how many people she loved and lost when she was a naked sex slave to a grossly flabby crime lord. She openly sobbed as they exited hyperspace and leaned against Rystall's shoulder, crying into her new owner's body.

"Sssh, sssh. It's okay, my love." Rystall said as she rubbed Leia's bare back. "What's wrong?"

"H-Han…!" Leia sobbed out loud as she buried her face in her owner's huge breasts. "L-Luke…Chewb-bacca…L-Lando…they're all…g-gone…!"

She sobbed and moaned out loud, hugging Rystall close as the Theelin woman flipped on autopilot and stepped out of her seat.

"There there, my love. Let it all out." Rystall said as she stood up and hugged Leia close, kissing the bikini-clad woman in her arms. "It's not healthy to hold in such sadness."

Leia let out a cry of anguish full of more than two years' worth of pain, frustration, heartbreak, loss, shame and grief, burying her face into Rystall's lovely skin. She felt her new owner stroking her bare back as she hugged her, peppering her neck and ears with kisses.

"I-I miss them…" Leia moaned as she snuggled into her loving owner. "…I miss them s-so much! And Ry-Rystall…Mon Mothma, she was in t-the palace a l-little over a year a-ago…and I let her d-die!"

Leia let out a scream as Rystall stroked her body with her pliable hands. She hugged her closer and rocked back and forth in the pilot's seat of the _Iron Angel_, kissing her full on the lips.

"S-She was like the mother I n-never had…and I was so b-brainwashed I couldn't e-even save h-her!" Leia sobbed as she lay on her owner. "I am a horrible slut with no brain of my own, and my master knows it!"

Rystall gasped, immediately kissing Leia full on the lips.

"You are not a slut, Leia. And you have a brain." She said as she held her hands and stood up, looking at her as Leia avoided looking into her eyes. "I know you have a PHD, that you're a powerful warrior, and that you can be proud of yourself again."

Rystall stared at Leia as she avoided meeting her eyes again, sad that Leia was so brainwashed and beaten down that she couldn't even do anything a 'freeperson' could.

"Leia, look into my eyes." She said sternly as she squeezed her hands.

"A slave must never look a freeperson in their eyes." Leia said automatically. "And your slave must never-"

"**Look into my eyes.**" Rystall ordered in a tone that sounded sterner than she intended.

The half-naked princess slowly looked upwards, her chocolate-brown eyes looking into Rystall's own yellow ones.

"I release you." Rystall whispered as she hugged Leia close and touched the magnetic key to Leia's collar, unlatching it from her neck. "You're free now."

Leia let out a gasp as the collar fell to the floor, revealing a masterpiece of welts and chafing where it had been. Her neck felt so light, so loose. After years of wearing the collar almost non-stop, Leia felt like she had been stripped of a weight that had been holding her down for years.

"Oh, thank you, mistress! Thank you!" Leia cried as she got on her knees and started kissing Rystall's hoofed feet before she pulled her up by her arms.

"Never kneel to me or anyone else unless you yourself will it." Rystall whispered as she wrapped her arms around Leia and kissed her full on the lips. "You are not mine or anyone else's. You are your own woman, and your body is yours and yours alone."

Leia closed her eyes and pressed herself into the kiss. She felt Rystall hugging her close and felt tears falling from the Theelin woman's eyes.

"Are you…crying?" Leia asked as Rystall drew back.

"Yes, my love." Rystall said as she looked at her with red eyes. "And don't ever call me mistress again."

"Yes, Rystall." Leia said, hesitating a moment before saying her name.

Rystall wiped her tears as Leia reached out and rubbed her eyes with her own slender fingers. The Theelin dancer held her arm as she did so. Leia's skin was so soft, so light and creamy. Leia kissed Rystall full on the lips as she closed her eyes, both women losing themselves in the moment as the central cockpit of the _Iron Angel _glowed with the light of a cluster of blue/white stars.

"Look here, my love." Rystall said as she turned Leia around, setting her on her own lap. "We're out of hyperspace. Isn't it just beautiful?"

Leia sat on Rystall's lap, the cold golden plate of her loincloth making her owner's groin throb. She wiped her eyes and looked out at the stars. They were spiraling around in a beautiful icy pattern that reminded her of a snowstorm, making her sniffle and sob as she remembered a lifetime ago when she was watching such a galaxy when Lando went off to rescue Han.

"It-It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen in my entire life." Leia said as she calmed down, leaning into her owner as she spooned her from behind. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Rystall held Leia tightly as she snuggled into her, kissing her and caressing her bikini-clad body. Leia started kissing back, turning around to face Rystall as she held her close. Leia felt a need growing in her body for the woman before her, one she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried. She sniffled and wiped her face as she looked into Rystall's eyes.

"Mist-I mean, Rystall?" she asked as she sat on her friend's lap. "I know it sounds slutty, but may I-I mean…can you-no, may we…make love-?"

Rystall placed a finger upon Leia's lips, looking deep into her lovely eyes. She felt a warmth growing in her breast for her, and she knew Leia felt it too. She smiled and nodded as she took Leia's hands in hers.

"Of course, Leia my love." She whispered as she led her towards a long corridor to the bedroom, Leia practically swooning as she touched her hands. "All you had to do was ask."

**To be continued…**

**Aww, sexy lesbian loving ahead. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: a night to remember

**SOLD WRAPPED IN GOLD:** **a star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Chapter two: a night to remember**

**Sexy lesbian fun time ahead, adults only.**

Leia's heart pounded in excitement. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be Rystall's girl forever. She was led to the bedroom of the _Iron Angel, _a large, spacious room that wasn't much more than a huge room with squishy flooring and sheets with only a white lamp for lighting. The scent of fruity candy, incense and honey filled the room, making Leia's mind feel soothed and at ease as her soon-to-be-mate kissed her.

"Come on, my love." Rystall whispered as she snuggled into her. "Let's get you out of that uncomfortable bikini."

She reached around Leia with her gloved hands, tugging at the x-shaped straps for her bra top. In no time at all, Leia was topless and her bra was thrown into the corner, landing with a loud clank as her breasts, bruised and raw from being forced into a gold bra with no padding whatsoever, were set free.

"Goodness baby, it's like you're wearing a torture device." Rystall cooed as she kissed and caressed her raw, erect nipples, which were cold and hot at the same time from the conductivity of the metal they had been forced into. "Let me get you naked right now, first priority. No buts about it."

Rystall unclipped her skirts and tossed them away too, revealing a frigid vulva with a clitoris that had receded into her vaginal lips for warmth. The uterus, ovaries, endometrium, fallopian tubes and hymen, among other hidden parts of the female anatomy, glimmered on the skirt plates as they landed on the ground, the resulting reflection turning the room golden. She then tugged Leia's boots off of her feet and pulled off the armband and wristband, throwing the growing pile of clothing into a corner as the burgundy skirts draped over the lamp, making the whole room turn red as Leia stood before her in all her glory.

"Wow…" Rystall whispered as she drank in the sight of her mate-to-be. "…you're a treasure, princess. An angel from the goddess sent down to us."

Leia blushed as she watched Rystall unzip her bodysuit, her hoofed feet clopping as she licked her lips like a predator about to devour its prey. Leia gulped as she lay down on the massive mattress, almost sinking into it like it was a tub of pudding. Rystall was naked now, her pubic region and buttocks covered in the same purple patterns that adorned her clavicles, shoulders and the sides of her head. She approached the naked, excited and so very aroused Leia, who was still sinking into the bed as she leaned back.

"Stay down, love. I'm going to make love to you now." Rystall said as she climbed onto the bed, sinking in with her. "Just relax. I'll take it nice and slow…"

Rystall wrapped her arms around Leia as she kissed her full on the lips. Making a welcome warmth spread through Leia's breasts as she blushed. She wrapped her arms around Leia as she shivered and shook, looking scared.

"Are you okay?" Rystall whispered as Leia looked into her eyes.

"J-Just a little nervous." Leia gasped as she felt Rystall's lips on her nipples.

"Here, I've got just the thing for it." Rystall said as she opened a cabinet and withdrew an iced wine bottle and two glasses, pouring herself and Leia a glass of sweet Naboo blossom wine. "Liquid courage. Go ahead and drink it, its soooo gooood for the body."

Leia slowly drank the cool beverage, her cheeks flushing as the cold liquid ran through her body and made her bosom warm again. Rystall drank some as well, smiling at Leia. Leia giggled slightly as she drank some more, crossing her legs and pouring Rystall another glass.

"This is…so sweet of you." she said as she knelt on the soft bed that took up the entire room. "I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever you want, love." Rystall whispered as she kissed Leia's neck. "You're a free woman now. Whatever you want to do, we will."

"Then…will you please…" Leia asked, her mouth stammering at the words she was about to speak. "…make love…to me…now?"

Rystall smiled as she finished off her glass of wine, setting the glass back in the cabinet and taking Leia's glass as she finished it.

"Oh, baby." She said as she caressed Leia's face, placing the wine glass back into the cabinet and closing it up. "All you had to do was ask."

In no time at all, Rystall was kissing Leia slowly, her hands holding her close as Leia moaned at the sudden kissing. The red light from her skirts upon the lamp illuminated the room in a light the color of sexual pleasure, a bloody red that penetrated her mind and played havoc with her hormones. The two naked women were snuggling and kissing, with Rystall biting Leia's neck and making her gasp and shudder with pleasure.

"Ooh…more, please." Leia begged as she spread her long, powerful legs, honed from over two years of dancing for Jabba. "I need more, baby. Please…"

Rystall stroked Leia's underarms and kissed her breasts, making the naked princess moan as the _Iron Angel_ shuddered slightly. She suckled her firm nipples and then lifted her large breasts with her hands, kissing underneath them. Leia moaned and gasped as Rystall stroked her arms and held her hands tightly, feeling her smooth, pliable fingers. The naked Theelin then kissed Leia's stomach, making her breath in with pleasure as she moved downwards, planting a quick kiss above her vulva and making Leia quiver in anticipation of what would come later…

"Relax, dear heart." Rystall whispered as she kissed her thighs. "Is it all right if I kiss you here?"

Leia nodded, throwing her head back as Rystall continued.

"And here?" Rystall asked as she kissed her shins.

Leia nodded again as Rystall turned her over onto her front, kissing her shoulder blades.

"Is it all right if I kiss here?" she asked as she kissed her hips.

Leia nodded.

"And here?" Rystall kissed her back.

Another nod.

"And here?" Rystall turned her over and kissed her legs up and down, peppering them with kisses.

Leia nodded so hard Rystall thought her head would fall off. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face as she was lost in the pleasure given to her by this lovely woman in bed with her.

"And…here?" Rystall teased as she whispered the words into Leia's vulva.

Leia gasped and nodded, spreading her legs wide apart as Rystall gripped her hips in her hands and pressed her face into her moist, sticky vulva. She cried out in pleasure as her entire body tingled from that one kiss, in such a private area. Leia moaned and threw her head back, the soft bed almost devouring her like a gigantic carnivorous plant. Rystall kept licking and kissing as Leia gripped her head in her hands, holding her close as she felt the little horns on the sides of Rystall's head. Leia had never felt such pleasure before, so wonderful, so absolutely…fulfilling. She wished it would never end.

"Dear god Rystall…" she moaned. "…you're so good at this…!"

Leia held Rystall's head between her thighs, stroking her scalp as the naked Theelin woman kept licking and kissing, making her moan as she rolled her tongue around inside of her moist entrance. Her clitoris was throbbing by now, her vulva soaking wet as Rystall suddenly pulled back and whipped her head around, kissing Leia's lips and spreading the taste of her own juices to them before wiping her own lips with her hand.

"You taste so good, my love." She whispered into Leia's ear as she reached over and opened the little cabinet built into the wall. "And I have an idea that will be sure to bring you to the moon and back with pleasure."

Rystall got up off the bed and stepped into a harness of sorts, with an all-too-familiar rod attached to the front of it. Leia smiled and licked her lips at the sight of the strap-on harness Rystall was wearing, and the several different-sized dildos she was holding, made of solid rubber with latex covers.

"Which one of these do you think will be the most comfortable, love?" she asked as she held them up for Leia to choose.

"Just go for the biggest. I can take it." Leia reassured her as she placed her hand on the largest dildo, big enough for a Wookie. "Thank you for asking. It feels so nice to be thought of like that."

Rystall kissed her before attaching the giant dildo to the front of her crotch harness, tightening it and standing proudly with her hands on her hips. Leia smiled and spread her legs as Rystall rubbed lubricant all over the long rod, reaching out with her arms and pulling Rystall closer as the naked Theelin wrapped her arms around her and aimed the 15-inch rod with fake testicles the size of fists right at her sopping-wet vaginal entrance.

"No rapes, no force-feeding, no groping, no giving you to strangers for money, no making you wear gigantic diapers all night and past their emptying date, and definitely no beatings." Rystall whispered into Leia's ear as she slowly entered her partner's sticky vagina. "Tonight is all about us. Loving, consensual sex."

She kissed her again as Leia cried in pleasure, throwing her head back as the head of the huge dildo stretched her inner walls, which then clenched it tighter in a subconscious attempt to induce ejaculation. Leia's mind knew that the cock inside of her was a fake, but her body didn't. She knew it would never explode inside of her, but her body thought that squeezing it would induce orgasm from the non-existent male at the other end. The rubbery testicles beat against Leia's crotch, making her moan even louder as Rystall kissed her gently and held her in a cozy embrace.

"Ooh, baby, I know you're close." Rystall whispered as the blood-red light, filtered by Leia's split-skirts on the lamp, reflected in her eyes. "Close to coming. Aren't you?"

Leia nodded, her eyes screwed shut as she kissed Rystall with a desperation unmatched by any she had felt in her entire life. She hugged her close and kissed Rystall's neck, biting down hard as her bedmate moaned at the lovebite she had given. Leia suckled hard at the skin of her neck as she felt the long rod in her pussy thrusting in and out, as if stirring a pot full of bubbling potions, a moist pot that would explode if it were stirred for too long…

"Do you want to try another position, love?" Rystall asked as she stroked Leia's hair, pulling it out of her eyes and kissing her lovely face.

Leia nodded as Rystall pulled out, her strap-on covered in sticky juices.

"Do you like my cock?" Rystall asked with a smile as Leia couldn't help but stare. "Is it…pleasing to you?"

"Goddess, yes." Leia answered immediately, her face and chest flushed red with arousal. "So very, very pleasing. Rystall…may I suck it?"

Rystall nodded and held it in front of Leia's face, pulling her into a kneeling position as she stood before her. Leia took the false penis into her mouth and suckled hard, tasting her own sticky juices coating the shaft. Rystall stroked her long hair and moaned in false pleasure, gently rubbing it on the inside of Leia's mouth.

"Okay, now how about this?" Rystall asked as she pulled it out of Leia's mouth, a string of saliva connecting the strap-on cock to her mouth. "I make love to you in the rear-entry position and use this on your pussy."

She held up a huge vibrator, penile and covered in little rounded bulbs that would shake and shiver when it was turned on. Leia's eyes widened at the sight of it, her pussy throbbing in anticipation.

"Sounds great, love." Leia whispered as she rolled over and thrust her butt into the air, wiggling it in a cute and sexy fashion.

"Okay, so hold on tight." Rystall whispered as she wrapped her arms around Leia. "Because this is going to be a vigorous ride."

Leia gasped as the cock thrust into her ass, the lubricated surface sliding deeper and deeper as Rystall held her from behind. She moaned as Rystall kissed her and stroked her body, holding the vibrator over the lips of her pussy as she did so. With a flick of her fingers, the vibrator was turned on…and Leia almost shot off the bed with the force of the thing.

"Yikes!" Leia squealed as she pulled back, Rystall holding her close as her vibrator turned on.

It was vibrating so hard it shot out of Rystall's hand and hit the bed, shaking like crazy and buzzing like a one-pound wasp. Rystall picked it up again and held it up, the bulbous head of the dildo becoming etched in Leia's mind.

"Dear god in heaven! Rystall, you use this on your-?" Leia asked in shock, shivering as Rystall plunged into her ass again.

"Mm-hmm." Rystall said as she kissed her ears. "It's turbo-charged. Get ready for a wild, hot, sexy ride."

She turned it on again and held in over Leia's pussy lips, the princess beneath her body shuddering as she thrust in and out of her ass. Rystall gently pressed it into her moist, sticky vagina an inch at a time as she thrust in and out with the strap-on. Leia moaned and clenched her thighs together, which only enhanced the feelings of absolute pleasure she was experiencing.

"Come on love, I want to give you this." Rystall whispered as she kissed her ears, rubbing her pussy lips with the vibrator. "You deserve such pleasure. I want to give it to you now."

Leia moaned as she spread her legs wide apart and thrust her hips backwards to take the entire length of the rubber cock into her body. Her anus squeezed the dildo as Rystall gently slid the vibrator into her wet vagina. Leia moaned as the vibrator was plugged in as deep as it could go, and her body knew it.

"Sssh, it's okay baby." Rystall whispered as she kissed her neck and shoulder blades. "I'll turn it up in a moment."

Leia gasped at the last word, her gasp lasting so long her breasts expanded from the expanding of her lungs.

"T-Turn it u-up?" Leia choked out as she felt her lover plunging into her ass from behind, her hands rubbing her sides as the vibrator remained stuck in her vagina, shaking like mad and making her grew wetter by the minute.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd give you the full force right away, did you?" Rystall said with a giggle. "No, just like dancing and singing, you have to start the crowd out slow."

She thrust deeper and kissed her shoulder blades as Leia cried out and moaned, gasping Rystall's name.

"You start slow, build up their energy…" Rystall said as she grasped Leia's breasts and kneaded them gently, making her moan long and loud. "…then make sure they stay aroused."

She spanked Leia as the girl gasped in pain and pleasure, inhaling deep before screwing her eyes shut. Leia shook and shuddered as the strap-on plunged deeper and deeper and the vibrator was slowly turned up from WARMUP to BLISS, making the burning between her legs spread to her chest, her legs, her arms and even her scalp, all of which had been kissed and stroked and touched and fondled by Rystall for hours.

"Then…" Rystall said as she slowly turned the vibrator up to PARADISE, making Leia moan loudly and clench her thighs together. "…when the crowd's all riled up and ready…"

Leia moaned loudly as it was turned up to RAPTURE, bucking back and forth on the vibrator as the cock in her ass reamed her out in a pleasurable rhythm. This went on and on for five minutes until Rystall turned it up to ECSTACY, making Leia bite her lip to keep from screaming, her naked body shaking like mad under her body.

"…you turn it all the way up and blow their fucking minds!" Rystall hissed in Leia's ear as she turned the vibrator all the way up to HEAVEN, plunging it as deep as she could get it and slamming Leia's body onto the bed to hold it inside of her pussy.

Leia screamed at the top of her lungs as Rystall kept humping her from behind, kissing her and holding her head and chest in her arms. Leia bucked back and forth as the sensation built up and built up until she couldn't stand it anymore…and then she exploded with the force of the Death Star. Leia slumped over in Rystall's arms, cuddling with her mate as an orgasm tore through her body, followed by another, and another, and another. By the time her 7th orgasm ripped through her system, Leia was completely and utterly drained, laying curled up with Rystall as she held her close.

"Are you okay, love?" Rystall asked as she peppered her face with kisses, tousling her long, chestnut-brown hair.

"Am I okay…?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow. "You fucked my brains out, sweetie. I don't even know my name, let alone what 'okay' means at this moment."

Rystall giggled as she undid the strap-on and dropped it on the floor of the _Iron Angel, _the resulting noise sounding like a wet rubber hose flopping against metal.

"And here I always thought that was just an expression…!" she said as she yawned, stretching out and leaning against Leia in exhaustion. "Happy freedom."

"Happy freedom." Leia said as she kissed Rystall, the taste of her own female juices on her lips. "Thank you so much…for freeing me. I love you…more than anything in the universe."

"No need to thank me, my love. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Rystall whispered as she spooned into Leia from behind. "Sweet dreams, my love. See you in the morning."

Leia yawned as Rystall spooned her and wrapped her arms around her. The two naked women were wrapped around each other, their body heat eliminating the need for blankets. As the _Iron Angel _shuddered and shifted with its movement, Rystall cuddled around Leia as the naked and freed princess drifted off to sleep in her strong arms. As she looked at Leia, she found herself wishing she had freed her earlier, but Jabba may not have gone for it. Rystall wished she could have been friends with her when Leia was still fiery and strong, a warrior princess who surrendered to no man. But maybe someday, Leia could be that woman again. It would only take time.

"Goodnight, my love." Rystall whispered as she drifted off to sleep, the musty smell of sex hanging in the air as she spooned Leia and rocked her to sleep. "Be free, fiery and sexy, just how I love you."

The two women continued cuddling as the _Iron Angel _slowed down and entered a hyperspace lane, heading to Coruscant on a straightaway course. Rystall vowed to marry Leia as soon as they touched down, a private ceremony for a princess freed from subjugation. She would be a loving wife to her and, if Leia desired, a gentle mother to their children. She was the greatest gift Rystall could have received, a woman she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. And she was a rarity, a treasure found in an unlikely place. She was a gift that was sold wrapped in gold, a woman she would love and love her in return.

"I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, princess." Rystall whispered as she cuddled with her. "For better or for worse, to have and to hold, to love, honor and protect with all my heart."

She kissed her as her naked wife-to-be moaned in her sleep, snuggling up to her lovingly. Rystall spooned her and snuggled closer, kissing her scalp.

"I promise you that." She whispered as she snuggled up close. "Only the best for my future wife."

And Rystall was sure she would keep that promise.

**The end. **

**Dedicated to my lovely fiancée Sarah, who keeps me safe and sane, took care of me during my ovarian cyst surgery when I was so helpless I was in giant "big-girl" diapers, helped me get over my fear of being naked, and is now about to become my wife. I love you more than anything in the universe, baby. Please review!**


End file.
